Mixed Signals
by xLove-Hate-Relationshipx
Summary: Sabrina is receiving mixed signals from her "Secret Admirer." What will happen when she finds out who he is, and, more importantly, why he does it? One-Shot


**Disclaimer: All characters and settings of **_**The Sisters Grimm**_** belong to the brilliant Michael Buckley. Only the basic plot belongs to me.**

**Word Count: 1,148**

**Status: Complete (One-Shot)**

**Summary: Sabrina is receiving mixed signals from a "secret admirer." What happens when she find out who it is, and, more importantly, why they're doing this to her?**

---

Sabrina rolled over in her large, comfy bed. She made a mental note to help Granny out as much as possible in return for giving her a large, comfy, and most importantly _her_ _own_ room.

Her hand hit a metal switch, and, eyes still closed with sleep, she absently flipped it on. A light whirring sound filled the air, but Sabrina disregarded it, hoping to catch some more sleep before going downstairs to breakfast.

Just as unconsciousness hit, the whirring became louder, and a large vat of something slimy landed on top of her. _Why does this always happen to me,_ she thought.

It was a deep red in color. Sabrina stuck her fingers in it and lifted it to her nose. It smelled like…ketchup?

_Oh, no. Don't you dare. What if it's some magical poison that just smells like ketchup?_

Ignoring her conscience, Sabrina hesitantly lifted her fingers to her lips. She licked them. It was, indeed, ketchup.

_Why on earth would someone drown me in a vat of ketchup?,_ she thought.

"Ew! Ew! EW!" Sabrina screamed as she climbed out of bed. Suddenly, a flock of strange looking birds came in through her door. They immediately smelled the ketchup and started pecking at her.

She finally managed to shoo them away and checked her room thoroughly for any other pranks. Satisfied with her search, she grabbed a change of clothes and stepped cautiously into the hallway towards the bathroom.

She locked the door, and, finding no other pranks in the bathroom, she undressed and walked into the shower.

She stood under the hot water, letting all of the ketchup flow out of her hair. She washed her hair, three times, to make sure to dilute all source of the condiment. After scrubbing her body and gently washing her soars from the birds, she turned off the water.

She dressed, tossing her ketchup-stained pajamas carelessly down the laundry shoot. After brushing through her hair, she decided to take a much-needed trip to Mirror. She glanced once more at her reflection, only to find that her long, blond locks were now a sickeningly bright shade of purple.

She rolled her eyes. Someone really was out to get her. Or, at least, ruin her appearance.

She entered Mirror's room and knocked on the wall. "I'm entering."

"Who goes there?" boomed Mirror in his fiercest voice.

"Sabrina Grimm."

He was suddenly friendly. "Oh, dear Sabrina, come in, come in." He never once looked up from his book of crosswords.

"I need some help."

"With what, my dear? Something for a date per-oh."

"Yeah."

"Right this way, right this way. We'll have your hair color restored in no time, and then we'll find out who did this to you, young one."

"They dumped a vat of ketchup on me too and-"

"And released the birds on you too, from the looks of it."

"Yes."

"Alright, then. We shall get rid of those nasty soars, then we'll get rid of that odor, dear, and restore your hair, and _then_ find the culprit."

"Sounds like a plan."

Mirror led her to the pharmacy, where he applied the foul smelling salve to each of her soars, then led her to the beauty department (where, Sabrina mentally noted, they sold something for every problem she'd ever had) and not only restored her beautiful blond hair, which was somehow softer than she had remembered, but got rid of the odor from the ketchup _and_ the salve.

Lastly, he took her to a room with a simple nameplate on it, saying SLEUTHING GEAR.

"This was your father's favorite room."

After he opened the door, Sabrina was greeted by chrome from ceiling to floor. Some shelves were covered in what she assumed to be mini cameras, others in tiny computers, and, even yet, a few with tiny microphones, while some were completely empty and covered in invisible objects.

Mirror strolled over a shelf of computers and picked up what looked like a magnifying glass.

"You said the 'weirdo' put the dye in your shampoo?"

She nodded her head.

"Look through this at the bottle, and press this little red button on the handle. It'll come up with a match to the fingerprint, if there was any."

"What if they wore gloves?"

"Gloves, of any thickness or material, are no match for the Print Pair 3500."

Mirror showed her out, and went back to his puzzle book.

"Hey, Mirror?"

"Yep?"

"Thanks."

He smiled wider than Sabrina had ever seen him do so. "No problem, kiddo."

Sabrina walked slowly and cautiously back to the bathroom. She held the Print Pair up to her bottle of shampoo, and, as instructed, pressed the tiny red button with her thumb.

A series of computer-like beeps and squeaks sounded, before a holographic fingerprint was projected on the wall. She skimmed through the information beside it before screaming the obvious culprit's name.

"PUCK!"

"Miss me that much, Grimm?" He said cheekily.

"MY HAIR WAS BLUE, I WAS ATTACKED BY BIRDS, AND WAS DROWNED IN A VAT OF KETCHUP! DO YOU KNOW WHY THAT IS?"

"Grimm, Grimm, Grimm. You should know that the Trickster King is always on the prowl."

"But why, Puck, do I get showered in bars of chocolate yesterday, and today, _ketchup_?"

His tone softened.

"Well, you always put ketchup on your food. And the day before that, I thought that all girls liked chocolate. So…"

"Are you saying that you like me, Puck?"

Puck flew over to Sabrina and wrapped his arms around her waist in a forceful hug.

"Took you long enough to figure that out, Grimm."

She grabbed hold of his wrists and pulled them off of her. "Why?"

"Why?"

"_Why_ do you like me? _Why _for the past week have you been showering me in food? _Why_ did you dye my hair blue? And, Puck, is this _why_ you kissed me?"

"I like you because you're devious. Devious, different, _and_ pretty. I shower you in food because I don't know what else to shower you in. And I dyed your hair blue because the inner trickster in me thinks wrongly of my kind doings. And, well, _yes_, Grimm, _yes_."

And it was Sabrina's turn to hug him. "Does this mean you like me too?" Puck laughed.

"Not as much as you like me, but, somewhat."

He laughed again.

Granny Relda opened the door behind them. "Oops." And she walked away humming _Here Comes The Bride_. Sabrina blushed.

Puck pulled away. "What's the matter, Grimm?"

"Nothing. Just…nothing," she replied, and hugged him again.


End file.
